The present application is directed to RFID systems, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to an antenna for RFID systems.
Traditional radio-frequency identification (“RFID”) systems with “peel-and-stick” labels are generally limited to tracking items with nearly electromagnetically transparent material properties. This limitation stems from the antenna choice for these labels—a dipole variant. Thus, generally, most RFID antennas are “dipole-like” meander lines, loops, or folded dipoles. These antennas perform poorly near ground planes or any material that is not electromagnetically transparent. While there are RFID antennas designed to be attached to metallic objects, these antennas are generally complicated, difficult to manufacture, and bulky compared to the traditional “peel-and-stick” antennas used in RFID.
Thus, there is an ongoing need for further contributions in this area of technology. The various inventive embodiments of the present application provide such contributions.